sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dominic Lewis
| birth_place = London, England | genre = Film scores, television soundtracks | occupation = Composer | instrument = Cello | years_active = 2004–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Dominic Alexander Charles Lewis (born January 29, 1985) is an English film and television composer known for his work for The Man in the High Castle, DuckTales, Money Monster, Rough Night, Fist Fight, ''How to Train Your Dragon'', Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and X-Men: First Class. He has also composed scores for multiple studio films and network television shows. Early life and influences Lewis was born and raised in London, England. Both his parents are musicians and he began learning the cello at age three. He also played the piano and guitar, sang in choirs, formed rock bands, and wrote songs while growing up. He cites his early influences as John Williams, Alan Silvestri, Strauss, Claude Debussy, Maurice Ravel, The Beatles, The Beach Boys, Eric Clapton, and Jimi Hendrix. He studied at the Royal Academy of Music in London where he was classically trained in cello and music composition. While at the Royal Academy of Music, he received mentorship from Rupert Gregson-Williams. Career In 2009, Lewis relocated to Los Angeles, California after being recommended to Hans Zimmer by Rupert Gregson-Williams. SyncSummit|website=syncsummit.com|language=en-US|access-date=2017-11-17}} He then became a resident composer at Hans Zimmer's Remote Control Productions and began working under John Powell for the Academy Award-nominated film How to Train Your Dragon. He continued composing music for multiple studio films, including Kung Fu Panda 2, X-Men: First Class, Rio, Wreck-It-Ralph, Big Hero 6, Kingsman: The Secret Service, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. In 2014, Lewis was nominated for the Annie Award for Outstanding Achievement in Music in an Animated Feature Production for his work on the 2013 film Free Birds. In 2015, he was nominated for the World Soundtrack Award for Discovery of the Year for the 2015 film Spooks: The Greater Good. He has also composed music with Henry Jackman. In 2015, Lewis composed for Kevin from Work and The Player. In 2016, he scored Jodie Foster's film Money Monster in under three weeks. In 2017, Lewis scored the third season of Ridley Scott's The Man in the High Castle on Amazon Studios (in addition to the first two seasons) and Disney XD's DuckTales. Inside the Magic|date=2017-08-14|work=Inside the Magic|access-date=2017-11-17|language=en-US}} He composed the score for the 2018 film Peter Rabbit. Film Music Reporter|website=filmmusicreporter.com|language=en-US|access-date=2017-11-17}} Filmography Film Main composer Other credits Television Main composer Awards and nominations |- | 2014 | Free Birds | Annie Award for Outstanding Achievement in Music in an Animated Feature Production | |- | 2015 | Spooks: The Greater Good | World Soundtrack Award for Discovery of the Year | |- |} References External links * * Dominic Lewis on Hans Zimmer Official Site Category:Dominic Lewis Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:English film score composers Category:English male composers Category:Male film score composers Category:21st-century British composers Category:21st-century English musicians Category:21st-century British male musicians Category:English television composers Category:Male television composers Category:Musicians from London Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Music Category:Henry Jackman Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Halli Cauthery Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Junkie XL Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Tangerine Dream Category:Johnny Marr Category:Mike Einziger Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Stephen Perone Category:Bruce Fowler